


Put It Back

by Flyleaf02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor maybe, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyleaf02/pseuds/Flyleaf02
Summary: Dean's indiscretion leads to an awkward conversation.





	Put It Back

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this scene somehow.](https://youtube.com/watch?v=95s1EqJar3c)  
>  This is what happens when I'm bored and I try to entertain myself.

 

 

"That witch really did a number on you, huh?"

"Shut up. Wouldn't have happened if you weren't too _busy_ ogling down her cleavage to realize she was sketchy."

"In my defense, she had a really nice cleavage."

"Whatever, jerk—  Hgnnn! _Fucking hell_ , loosen it up, I really don't need my arm to fall off."

"You just had to bandage that up yourself then. Stop complaining, bitch."

"Hand me the bottle."

"Don't drink all of it."

"Pain pills and it’s yours. My bag."

"They go in the med kit, Sam, how many times do I have to tell you?"

" _Just_ give them to me?"

...

"No, side pocket. Left one."

"This?"

"No, the _blue_ bag. Put that back."

"What, Samantha, is that your make-up bag?"

"Very funny. Give me the pills."

"Here."

" _Ow!_ Did you have throw them?"

...

"There's still her coven we need to take care of, remember?"

...

"Don't shake it."

"Why? Don't want me to break your mascara?"

"I wouldn’t open that if I were you."

"Uncomfortable much?"

"You really don’t want to know, trust me."

" _Actually_ , I think I do..."

...

" _Oh_. Hmm."

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

"Uh. That's... That's a lot of money, Sam."

"Right, like any of it is ours anyway."

"Do you... Hmm. You use that stuff?"

"What do you think, Dean? That I wasted a couple hundred bucks on a prank? _Of course, I use them!"_

"A couple _hundreds_?"

"Don't even. You waste your share on alcohol. I bought sex toys. Big fucking deal."

"That _dildo_ is fucking _huge_ , Sam."

"No, it's not."

" _It is!"_

"It really is pretty average for a dick. The measurements were on the box. Six inches max. _Hey, you're_ the one nosing around, don't give me that face."

"This _has_ to hurt like hell."

"I mean, yeah, the first few times. But you'd be surprised how quickly your ass gets used to the stretch. To a certain extent."

" _The first few times_ ? And you _kept_ doing it?"

"Is this where you wanna go with this conversation?"

"Come on, you've _got_ to admit it's insane."

" _Oh_ , it’s _well worth_ the pain."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dude, first time I ever put _anything_ up there that wasn't my own fingers I didn't use enough lube and it hurt so much I could feel it all the way up into my back. Still came hard enough that I considered another round. _No, I'm not kidding."_

" _It's gross."_

"That's why you take a _shower_ first."

…

"I need a drink."

"Hey! Leave me some."

"Like hell I will."

…

"Are you gonna put it back now?"

"How many?"

"What?"

"In there."

…

"Come on, unhealthy curiosity. How many?"

"Whatever. Two dildos and three buttplugs, those vibrate."

" _Vibrate?"_

"Hmm. Wedged in just the right way I can come without touching my dick."

"Uh. Congrats I guess."

" _Congrats?"_

"So, I mean… with a guy?"

"I’m not gay."

"You sure?"

"I tried. So _yeah_ , pretty sure."

…

"I don't get it. How can it feel _good_ if it _hurts_?"

"And how would _I_ know?"

"It’s _your_ ass."

"Doesn’t mean I'm an expert, dude. Google it."

" _Hell no_. I am not typing the words 'men’ and 'anal sex’ into a search engine."

"Fine, listen. The part that hurts like hell is the sphincter, it's not exactly made to be stretched like that and used as an entry."

" _You don't say..."_

" _From what I've read_ , the catch is that those nerve endings that makes it an exit are extremely sensitive. Some people just find it plainly uncomfortable or overwhelming, others find it pleasurable. As for the pain, it's not… it's not _just_ pain, it feels good too. A painful kind of pleasure. _It's odd, okay?_ The prostate more than makes up for the discomfort you feel anyway. Like,... a Pavlovian response starts to kick in. The first few minutes sting every time because of the stretch, and this pleasure-pain friction never totally goes away but after a while all you see is the treat being dangled in front of your nose, and the pain becomes thrilling in itself. The more you do it, the easier it gets."

"Okay, but what about women, I mean… There’s no _prostate_ there."

"So you've never…"

"What? _No!_ Believe it or not, I'm really not turned on by the idea of hurting my partner."

"The only woman I've ever… you know, with... was Ruby so take it as you will but turns out that if you know where to poke you can definitely stimulate the g-spot from there."

"Bullshit."

"I made her _cry_ , I really don't think so."

"Do _you_ cry?"

…

"Why are you smiling like that? ...you know what, nevermind."

…

"Do you regret opening that yet?"

"How old were y—?"

" _Fifteen."_

" _Oo-kay_ I’m scarred for life."

" _Good._ Now put it back."

"You always were too curious for your own good, you know that?"

…

"Stop laughing, Sam."

 

 


End file.
